The present technology relates to a technical field of a cable winding device. More particularly, the technology relates to a technical field for controlling the winding of a cable according to the position of a control section for a rotatable member relative to a control rib located on a locus of rotation of the rotatable member, so as to secure reliability of operation while promising a simplified mechanism and enhanced durability.
There has been known a cable winding device in which a winding reel is rotatably disposed inside a casing and by which a cable can be wound around and unwound from the winding reel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-112857).
In the cable winding device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-112857, in which the winding reel is rotatably disposed inside the casing, the winding reel is provided with a cam and the casing (lower case) is provided with a plurality of eccentric cams (ribs) which extend in a circumferential direction and are spaced apart in a radial direction.
A lever is turnably supported on the lower case, and such modes as a winding mode and a stop mode are each set by swingable engagement of the lever with one of the cams.